


Chogiwa

by Lolistar92



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (but shush that ruins the effect), Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Felching, Glory Hole, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, THE FIC, Wet & Messy, yeol fucks dae through a hole in the wall while min watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Chanyeol whines. “Sorry, master,” he murmurs, words hard with how sharp his fangs are. His apology is half-hearted anyway. He’s already distracted, staring back at the squirming ass hungrily.Impulsively, he leans forward, mouth wide open and chomps down.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167
Collections: Down to Business





	Chogiwa

**Author's Note:**

> -ROARS-
> 
> For the less than 1k challenge HunnieDae and I started up! >:) And the chanchen ass fic I owe the fandom!

Chanyeol smells it first. He inhales deeply, erection visibly twitching. He strains against the leash Minseok has attached to his collar. 

“Patience, puppy,” Minseok scolds and Chanyeol’s ears instantly flatten. He whines, looking between the open door and Minseok pleadingly.

His master sighs. “Come on, then.”

Chanyeol brightens and follows after Minseok. His tongue lolls out, voracious desire causing him to drool at the sight of a bitch ready to be mounted. 

  
“Remember to play nice,” Minseok reminds him, leading him to where a perfect pair of legs are hanging out of the padded hole in the wall. The perky ass is completely red and bruised, cum leaking down a swollen rim that has Chanyeol growling in displeasure. 

Chanyeol looks at Minseok for a moment, tail wagging behind him. 

Minseok pats the flesh of the ass. “Go on, sniff your bitch, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol’s knees hit the floor with no further prompting. He noses into that ass immediately, sensitive ears picking up the muffled whimpering on the other side of the wall. It’s heady, how needy his bitch sounds. Drool gathers in his mouth and he has no issue taking a broad lick up the messy taint, gathering previous cum and spitting it out to the side. 

“Hey!” Minseok tugs his collar, choking Chanyeol momentarily. “I know you’re in rut, Yeollie, but we are not going to be disrespectful!”

Chanyeol whines. “Sorry, master,” he murmurs, words hard with how sharp his fangs are. His apology is half-hearted anyway. He’s already distracted, staring back at the squirming ass hungrily. 

Impulsively, he leans forward, mouth wide open and chomps down. 

The muffled shriek makes Chanyeol grin, chewing on the perfect piece of flesh in his mouth. 

Behind him, he hears, “Get a husky hybrid they said, it’ll be fun, they said,” before he’s yanked back up.

Chanyeol easily follows, doesn’t even care when his leash is tied to a hook and keeps him in place. Whatever the bitch is laying on is adjusted, lifting up until that gaping hole is pressed against the flush head of his cock. 

Minseok goes to sit by the wall, flickering a dismissive hand. Chanyeol takes that as his cue and sinks in. 

Chanyeol’s howl of pleasure drowns out the moans across the wall. The fuck in is easy, loose so Chanyeol sinks in all the way in one thrust but still tight enough that he feels his balls drawing up prematurely. 

He pants into the wall, forehead flush with it. He’s so impatient he throws Minseok’s rules out the window and starts to thrust, fast and hard, rumbling deep in his chest in pleasure. 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh on riles Chanyeol up higher. He can smell how needy his bitch is, how desperate he is to be bred. After all, the limp cock is already filling up in pleasure and Chanyeol can feel the minute rocking of hips backwards. It makes him growl warningly. His fangs itch, desperate to sink into the throat of his prey and make him stand still so he can be bred like he’s meant to. 

Chanyeol’s knot knocks against the swollen rim and Chanyeol’s brows furrow in frustration wanting it to sink  _ in _ already. His hands which had been cupping the bitch’s hips switch to parting the flesh of those bouncing asscheeks.

Chanyeol’s next thrust in is so hard his knot pops past the struggling rim in one go. 

Instantly he moans. This is exactly what he needs. His orgams comes quickly, trapped by silky swollen walls that milk his knot to perfection. He feels his balls pulse as they release ropes of cum with the sole purpose of breeding his bitch.

“Good boy,” Minseok coos. 

Chanyeol blinks, realizing he must have lost a few moments. His cock is kept warm and hot, and Chanyeol realizes the bitch must have cum too. He grins at the thought, pats the ass right over his bite mark. 

“Chen is perfect,” Chanyeol struggles to tell Minseok, tail wagging happily. 

Minseok laughs, reaching up high to ruffle Chanyeol’s ears fondly. “I’m sure Chennie thinks you’re perfect too, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol whines as his knot rapidly shrinks. He slips out of Chen’s gaping hole and watches his cum spill unhappily. 

“Huh, he must have passed out,” Minseok comments, small finger tracing the loosened rim of Chen’s asshole. He scoops up Chanyeol’s cum and rubs it into Chen’s asscheeks. 

Chanyeol feels his heart burst with love for his owner. Minseok retrieves his leash and tugs him towards the shower in the back. 

“Let’s go pick up our bitch, Yeollie.” 

_

Chanyeol pounces on Jongdae, ignoring his boyfriend’s shriek. 

“How many dicks did you get this time, Jongdae-ya?” Chanyeol asks eagerly, ears perked as he struggles to lick over Jongdae’s face and ask him a question at the same time. 

  
“Yeollie!” Jongdae whines, pushing Chanyeol’s face away. It’s no use, Chanyeol is stronger and it makes his inner alpha bristle, irritated his bitch is trying to get away. 

He’s about to growl when Minseok makes a warning sound behind him. Instantly Chanyeol lowers his ears and tail, giving Minseok a guilty look. 

“Did you have fun, Jongdae-ah?” Minseok asks kindly, rubbing over Jongdae’s naked ass, rubbing over the bite mark Chanyeol had left.

It takes up nearly the entire cheek and Chanyeol feels his mouth water with the need to mark up that perfect ass a bit more. Just a little bite. Minseok hyung would understand, surely? He loved making sure the world knew that Jongdae and Chanyeol belonged to him. 

“I did, hyung,” Jongdae replies dutifully, squirming out of Chanyeol’s hold to amble over to Minseok instead. 

Minseok catches Jongdae easily when Jongdae’s legs buckle. “That bad today, huh?” his master chuckles. 

Jongdae pouts. “Sehunnie came today and he brought a friend. They knotted me back to back.”

“Let’s get home then,” Minseok says. “Yeollie will kiss it better.” 

Chanyeol nods eagerly, picking up his tiny boyfriend and letting Minseok grab his leash, leading them home. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the context I literally had no room to write -- chen is a human that likes to be knotted, works as an anonymous hole for alphas in rut whose owners don't want to put out. Hence the distinction between chen/jongdae.
> 
> Because of x-chanyeol i see chanyeol as a husky!hybrid >:) 
> 
> Minseok is the ult dom always -prayer hands- don't worry, he gets worshiped by chanchen when they're home.


End file.
